Daddy Alec
by Elliot0312
Summary: Alec is a single parent who's daughter tries to him set up with her new teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Heads up:

Alec is 30 years old

Magnus is 28 years old

Alec'sdaughter (Tessa) is 14 years old

* * *

"Dad, we have to go, I'm going to be late for school, agian!"

Tessa waited impatiently at the door, rocking anxiously from side to side, waiting forher father to drive her to school.

Finally Alec rushed into the hallway, grabbing the car keys and pushing open the door. He got into the car, followed by Tessa and started the engine. Just as he was pulling out of the drive, his phone started to ring. He glanced at the caller ID,  
awnsering

it.

"Sorry Tess, work stuff,"

Tessa rolled her eyes as the car pulledinto the car park of her school.

She got out, waving at her dad who waved back, however still on the phone.

She stood at the curb, watching as the car drove off. She sighed, walking towards her locker, noticing her best friend leaning against it.

She ran up to her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Hey Trix, I've missed you so much,"

Beatrix pulled away, as Tessa opened her locker, shoving her bag inside.

"Yeh me to, were where you all break?"

Tessa shut her locker as she started to walk to her first class.

"My dad has been all busy with work, I don't think it's good for him though, he seems really tired. I don't even know what he does atwork,"

Beatrix followed her as they sat down at their desks.

"You know, you should proberly talk about it with him, he needs to focus on somthing else. Hey, when was the last time he was in a relationship?"

Tessa shrugged

"Dunno, proberly my mom, and they weren't even dating,"

Beatrix looked shocked

"So you're saying that you dad hasn't had sex in like 14 years!"

Tessa looked around the classroom

"I don't know, just because he hasn't been in a relationship doesn't mean he hasn't had sex,"

Beatrice cocked her head.

"Why don't you talk about it with family or something?"

Tessa started to bite the end of her pencil.

"Well, uncle Jace and auntie Clary are pretty busy with their new baby. Aunt Isabelleand uncle Simonalso just had thier second child, and they also live really far away. And lastly uncle Maxis only like 4 years older than me so I  
don't

think he'll be much help, oh and also my grandparents don't talkto my dad so they won't care,"

"Yeh your right, wait, Max was four when you where born?"

Tessa nodded.

Both of the girls whipped their heads around as they heard aloud grunt coming from the front of the room.

"Excuse me class, but may we begin,"

Stood at thefront of the class, was a tall Asian man with pushed up black hair. He wore tight trousers and a sparkly purple blazerwith a black shirt. He also had the slightest bit of make up around his eyesand the tips of his hair  
where sprayed

purple, matching the blazer.

The man turned to the board

"My name is Mr Bane, and I will be your English teacher for the next year, just until Mr Kevisnon recovers from his accident,"

He turned back to the class.

"So, to get toknow each other, we will go round and say our names, and somthing interesting about us ok. And please, something actuallyinteresting."

He smiled before pointing at Beatrice.

"You can go first,"

Beatrice leant back in her chair.

"Well, my name is Beatrice, and I,…lived in Japan for 5 years,"

Mr Bane nodded as I spoke

"Hi, I'm Tessa, and I live with my single parent father, who I was left with when he was 16 years old,"

Mr Bane looked slightly shocked as he moved onto the next person.

Lastly he got to himself, pointing at his chest.

"Well, as you all know, My name is Mr Bane and my fact is that before I wasa teacher, I worked as a famous gay stripper,"

Everyone gawked in silence as he smirked.

"But anyway, lets start,"

Tessa and Beatrice walked out of the classroom, both of them giggling.

"He was great!"

Tessa nodded in agreement as they stumbled to their lockers.

Beatrice clasped her books for her next lesson as she chuckled.

"Hey, I just had a great idea,"

Tessa looked at her l, shutting her locker and heading to her next classroom.

"What?"

Beatrice walked into the science lab, placing her books on the desk and sitting down.

"You should totally set up your dad and him,"

Tessa shrugged her shoulders

"Yeh, but I don't think my dad would say yes,"

"You don't have to ask him directly, just try and bring it up casually, or wait till parent teacher night, it's only in a weeks time,"

Tessa nodded as the door swung open.

Me Bane stood in the doorway.

"Well it seems I'm also covering this lesson, so hello agian,"

He smiled, pushing his hands through his hair. He then looked around, picking up a stack of paper. He tookoff a yellow post it note, handing out the sheets. Once done, he walked back to the front of the class, reading the post it.

"It says herethat you are to complete the sheet and then do question 1-9 on page 127 of your textbook.

He sat down on the office chair, resting his feet on the desk. He then grabbed a what seemed like magazine, playing it on his lap and resting his hands on the back of his head.

It was about 30 minuets into the lesson, when Beatrice put her hand up.

Mr Bane put down his magazine, nodding at Beatrice.

"Yes,"

Beatrice pushed up her glasses that she was now wearing.

"I've finished,"

She exclaimed, crossing her arms on the table.

Mr Bane walked over to her desk, picking up her work and examining it.

"Ok well um…"

He looked around his desk for somthing.

"I don't really have anything for you to do, so I guess you can just read or doodle or somthing," he smiled, before slumping back down in the chair.

Beatrice nodded her head, pulling a book out of her back and flipping it open.

Tessa walked through the door of the apartment, sliding her bag along the floor and to the door of her bedroom.

She wandered into the living room,to see her father slumped at the table, his chest slowly rising and falling.

Tessa sighed, before deciding to order pizza.

She sauntered into her room, pulling out her laptop in putting in the order. She then fell onto her bed, springing up slightly.

She was just about to grab her homework from her bag,when her dad stumbled in, his shirt scruffy and his tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"Hey Tess, sorry I fell asleep. Do you want me to make dinner or anything?"

He yawned, resting his arm on the door frame.

"No it's fine dad, I ordered pizza. I also got some for you if you want?"

Tessa shook her head as her father slowly drifted his eyes shut, before snapping them open agian.

Before he could speak, Tessa got up from her bed, grabbing hisarm and pulling himto his room. She lay himdown on his bed, pulling the duvet over him.

Alec tried to resist by sitting up,however Tessa pushed him down.

"No dad. You need to get somesleep, this isnt healthy."

Alec shook him head

"I'm fine Tessa, just caught up in work,"

He smiled at her, rubbing her cheek.

Tessa smiled back, before walking out of the room, watching as her father drifted of into a deep and well needed sleep.

Alec woke quickly, his mind going into complete panick mode. He whipped his head cursing at the time on his clock. He quickly leaped out of bed, throwing on the clothes he was wearing yesterday and rushing into the kitchen to see a completely laid out  
/breakfast on the table, a post it note lay on top of the plate. He picked it up, reading it…

 **Dear dad**

 **Don't worry, I called your work and you have 3 days off. I got Beatrice to give me a lift to school and I'm going to go to hers after school aswell. Also remember, it's parent teacher night tommorow.**

 **Lots of love**

 **-Tessa xxx**

Alec smiled at the note, pulling back his chair and feasting on the meal Tessa had left him.

Alec finished his food, getting up and sliding his clothes off.

He stepped into his shower, running his hands through his hair. He shut his eyes, resting his head against the shower head, reflecting on the past couple of months.

He didn't want Tessa to worry about him, but then agian she had every reason too. He knew he had been staying up to late and working way to hard. He had noticed how he sometimes forgot to eat or shower. But he was only working to hard because he wanted  
/Tessa to have a wonderful life. He wanted her to have everything she ever wanted.

Her happiness topped everything in his life.

Alec stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and shaking his hair like a walked over to his closet, picking out a pair of black jeans, a frayed black sweater and some old grey trainers. He stared at himself in the mirror,

sighing as he grabbed his keys and walked out of the apartment door.


	2. Parent teacher night

It was the night that Alec was going toTessa'sschool, and he was oddly nervous. Tessa had been very exited for some reason and had almost skipped to Beatrice's house.

Alec shook his head, trying to forget about it. He adjusted the blazer he was wearing, fixing his hair in the mirror ashe looked at himself from up to down.

He didn't know how formal it was so he had decided to just go with black trousers, a red stripped polo shirt and a black blazer. He breathed through hisnose, shoving his car keys in his pocket and locking the door to his apartment.

He slid into the front seat of thecar and drove to the school.

He parked, getting out of the car and slipping his hands into his pockets, walking into the building. As he entered through the large double doors, he walked into the sea of parents who where mostly with their significant other. Alec looked around,  
/walking towards the board that had the times of the interviews. We was about to turn the corner, when a figure smashed into him, a glass of red wine spilling into his shirt and creating a scarlet splodge.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry, come with me, I have a spare shirt ,"

The figure started walking down a narrow corridor as Alec followed him. They came to a large room that seemed to be the teachers lounge.

Thefigure flicked on the light, revealing his lightly tanned face. He had dark brown hair that had been laced with traces of glitter. His hair had also been styled up, half however falling loosely on his was anAsian manand had dark brown eyes that seemed  
/soft. He was elegantly dressed in a dark blue suit with a baby blue shirt underneath and a darker navy jumper. He was looking into a large bag, pulling out a navy shirt, similar to the one he was wearing. The man handed Alec the shirt, who smiled,  
/pulling of his own stained shirt and replacing it with the new one.

"Thanks, ik and Alec by the way, my daughter is Tessa. I assume you're a parent"

Alec put out his hand, the man shaking it and replying.

"Mr Bane, and no, I am a teacher,"

Alec was slightly surprised as Magnus looked so young. Alec placed the old shirt on the table, not knowing what to say. Magnus grabbed hold of the shirt, placing it in his bag.

"I'll clean it, then I'll give it back to Tessa,"

Alec nodded, swivelling in his heels to face the door.

"I'm going to go, I think I have an interview in like 2 minuets,"

Alec started to walk out the door, Magnus following, also realising he had people to see.

"Well I'll see you at the talk,"

Alec smirked, leaving Magnus and walking into one of the classrooms.

Magnus sat in his classroom, tapping his foot and waiting for the next parent. He yawned, shuffling a piece of papar around the table. He was about to get up when a man walked in, sitting down at the opposite chair. Magnus smiled ash he realised who the  
/man was.

"Hello Alexander,"

Alec's face seemed to crumple at the use of his full name.

"Alec's fine thanks,"

Magnus noddedhis head, getting out a large folder, the words

 **TESSA LIGHTWOOD**

 **CLASS B, ENGLISH**

 **TEACHER: MRBANE**

He dropped the folder in the desk, opening it and placing various papers next to the folder. Mr Banesmiled at Alec, before sliding one of the documents to Alec. Alec picked it up, examining it.

"As you can see, Mr Lightwood, is that Tessa is doing exceptionally well, and I would very much encourage her to look into a career in creative writing. She is excellent at the use of grammar and has a very wide range of vocabulary. I haven'tbeen

here for very long, as you know, but I can very firmly say that she is a pleasure to teach and I assure you will do very well in the future."

Alec seemed shocked at the amount of praise his daughter was getting, as hiseyes where wide and he was set back in his chair. He stuttered for a moments, before smiling at Mr Bane.

"Wow, thank you so much. I didn't know I had such a talented daughter."

Mr Bane smirked, leaning closer to Alec.

"Yeh, she's wonderful,"

Alec didn't know what to say, so he just sat in his chair, his palms placed aponhis legs.

"Well, sorry but I have other appointments, so I guess I'll see you around,"

Mr Bane grinned at Alec, as he started to get up from his chair. He was about to walk away, when he turned back to MrBane.

"Hey, I don't know if this is unprofessional or not, but would you maybe um, want to, umm, I mean you don't have to, but would you want,I guess togo out with me tommorow night?"

Alec placed his hand on the back of his neck as he glanced at the floor.

Mr Bane chuckled, nodding his head.

"Sure, is love that,"

He scribbled somthing down on a piece of paper, sliding it to Alec. The paper had a phone number and address on it.

"Pick me up at 8:00 tommorow night,"

Mr Bane winked at Alec, who got up and walked to the door, blushing as he left, clutching the pieceofpaper.

Alec walked into a large hall, glancing down at the time table he had received earlier. He didn't have an appointment for another 15 minuets, so he decided to try and mingle with the other parents. Alec smiled, walking over to Laura (the mother of Beatrice)  
she smiled at him, walking away from the small circle of other mothers the had been talking to.

"Hello Alec, nice to see you,"

Alec grinned at her, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Hey Laura. I assume David is looking after the girls,"

Laura nodded, swirling around the drink she was holding.

"So, Alec how have you been, any new boyfriend I should know about?"

She smirked at him, nudging his shoulder. Alec shook his head, rocking on his and Laura hadknown each other for a while now. They had met at a baby group when Tessa was only a year old. Beatrice and Tessa became friends because  
Alec and Laura would hang out a lot at parks and playgroups with the girls. Laura achually helped Alec quite a lot, since he was so young at the time and Laura already had experience from Beatrice's older brother Zach.

"Well I have to go and see the science teacher now, so I'll see you around ok Alec,"

Laura waved goodbye, as she walked into the biology lab that was down the hall. Alec sighed, before also walking to a nearby classroom.


	3. The Date

Alec stood in front of his mirror, Tessa running circles around him.

"Tessa, please stop,"

He chuckled as he checked out the outfit he was wearing. It was a simple navy shirt and black trousers with a lightly disheveled black belt.

Alec pressed down his hair, as Tessa stood in front of her father, grinning from ear to ear.

"You know, I don't know why you're so exited, it's just one date. It's not like we're getting married or something,"

He grabbed the black jacket, that hung on the door, as he buckled up that belt, that was dangling around his waist. Tessa leaped up and down as she handed Alec the brown

"But dad, it is like that, I mean, when was the last time you actually kissed someone?"

Alec shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess, your mother,"

Tessa placed her hands on her hips.

"And, you didn't even love her,"

Alec went to say somthing, but was cut off.

"In fact, you don't even like girls, meaning…"

Tessa stopped

"Wait, Dad, have you ever kissed a boy before?"

Alec waited, before nodding his head slowly.

"Yes Tessa, I have kissed a boy before,"

Tessa cocked her head slightly

"Who?"

Alec sighed, fixing his collar.

"His name was Layton, we had been dating for about 2 years, before your grandfather caught us. That's why i was forced to sleep with your mother,"

Tessa bit her lip

"Grandfather thought that if you where with a girl, it would turn you straight,"

Alec nodded, before looking at his watch

"Well we have to go, go and grab your back, and I'll drop you off at Beatrice's house on the way,"

Tessa ran into her room to grab her bag.

Alec took one more look at himself in the mirror, before walking to the door and picking up his keys. He walked to his car, Tessa following him at his ankles. They both slid in to the car and Alec started to drive of.

"Please have fun dad,"

Tessa looked up at Alec, her smiling, however her eyes brows where dipped down slightly.

"I will baby,"

Alec winked at Tessa before pulling into Beatrice's driveway.


End file.
